dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambriel
Ambriel is the daughter of the Fallen Archangel, Azazel, and the Fallen Seraph, Penemue. She is a supporting character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Ambriel is the heiress to the title of Governor-General of the Grigori with Shemahazai taking her place as leader until Azazel deems her ready to take the position. Ambriel is particularly popular among the members of the Grigori for her beauty and has been featured on the Supernatural World's version of Vogue, called Luscious. History Ambriel was born a few decades before the start of the canon events of Highschool: DxD. She was present during the sealing of Trihexa. Azazel Cup Arc Ambriel participated in the Azazel Cup under the command of Baraqiel. During Beelzebub's invasion, Ambriel engaged the demons Sitri and Gremory in combat alongside Risa. Appearance Ambriel is a beautiful woman appearing in her late teens. She has long black back length hair which is cut in a hime style. Her hair is messy and choppy with her bangs covering her forehead. She has violet eyes and pale skin. Ambriel possesses a slender curvaceous figure with long legs. Ambriel has ten jet-black wings on her back. Ambriel wears a black school girl like outfit with a connected dress that is shaped like a flower at the end. She wears a black collar around her neck with her sleeves covering her entire arms. Her legs are covered in long thigh-high socks. Personality Ambriel is much like her father in terms of personality. While she is not perverted, she can be obsessive much like Azazel. In addition, Ambriel is lazy and often leaves the paperwork of the Grigori to the other Cadre stating that she will get to it when she takes over as leader. Ambriel can be serious in battle as seen in the Azazel Cup when she battled Sitri. Ambriel holds a large affection that is directed towards Issei Hyoudou seeing him as her little brother. She often subjects him to embarrassing acts of affection such as shoving his face into her breasts. Powers and Abilities Ambriel is an extremely powerful Fallen Angel ranked as an S Rank Ultimate Class at her base form. The full reaches of her power has yet to be revealed but it is shown that she could fight on par with Sitri, an extremely powerful demon who is ranked as EX-- Rank Ultimate Class. *'Immense Strength': Ambriel wields immense levels of physical strength. She is able to fight on nearly the same level as Sitri. *'Advanced Photokinesis: '''As a Fallen Angel, Ambriel can control and manipulate light. As the daughter of Azazel, Ambriel wields high-level powers of light rivaling that of the Cadre and Seraphs. *'Healing': Ambriel has proven to be an adequate healer. *'Expert Swordsmanship': Ambriel is a swordswoman of great skill and power. Her skill with a sword allows her to fight with beings such as Sitri. As a child, Ambriel has learned the various arts of sword fighting such as fencing. Her most favored form of sword fighting is the use of Iaido which involves the use of smooth quickdraws and then resheathing the sword once more. *'Flight': Using her ten wings, Ambriel is capable of flight. Equipment Sanguine Twilight Sanguine Twilight is an artificial Sacred Gear created by Ambriel that takes the form of a long, single-edged, one-handed sword. It has a trigger built into its hilt and crossguard rather than the tsuba. Its scabbard contains a rotary chamber filled with several element-infused blades ranging from fire, ice, electricity, etc. When drawn, the blades can telescope to approximately double its length when it's stored in the scabbard. Ambriel can connect the sheathe to the scabbard and switch between blades if the blade is damaged or if the hilt does not contain a blade. Her scabbard is also capable of ejecting her sword from the scabbard. Trivia *Ambriel's appearance is based on Kisara Tendo from ''Black Bullet. *Her sword, Sanguine Twilight, is based on the sword of Raven Branwen from RWBY. *Ambriel is the angel associated with the sun sign of Gemini at the end of the month of May. Ambriel is also known as the Angel of General Protection and symbolizes clear communication between God and Man. *Out of Issei's self-proclaimed sisters, Ambriel is the pushiest and the most affectionate of them all. Her general acts of intense affection towards Issei often brands her as a brocon. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Delete